Alex (SC)
|alias = Alex Kouyen |gender = Female |age = 20 |birthday = July 30 |sign = Mermaid |class = Fairy |occupation = |affiliation = |family = |relationship = |origin = Kinmoku |nick = Merideth Farmer |duart = Nell Atkins |italian = Luana Albero Teodora Trudu (WoWS)|name = Alex|animal = Sirius (A howldog)}} Alex is one of the three guardians of Princess Kakyuu of Kinmoku. She had to crossdress as a male on Earth to send out a message hidden within her songs she preforms and written with her sisters. The messages were to find Kakyuu as they believed she might have been held captive there or escaped and went into hiding there. Personality Alex is a pessimistic female. She appears to be cool, but not very understandable. She has a habit of being angry and very worried. Sailorix Club (Story) Preseries Before the series began, she lived with her sisters and Princess Kakyuu on Kinmoku until Galaxia invaded via the oceans of Kinmoku and abducted Kakyuu. Sometime before the beginning of season 4, presumably the summer before that school year at Alfea, she and her sisters went to Earth because they believed she was hidden there after she might've escaped. She and her sisters crossdressed and started their career of musicians but didn't become famous until the summer between seasons 4 and 5. Seasons |-|Season 5 = Alex, Jayden, and Jordan preformed at the Crown Fruits Parlor on Earth while the Sailorix Club investigated them as there was a weird energy being sensed off them. While at their concert, Alex feels a strong magical presence being radiated off Serena and lures her onto stage. She attempts to get some information out of Serena first believing Serena to be her princess. Serena quickly runs off after the confrontation causing Alex to follow her. While outside the Parlor, Alex asks Serena about the magic on Earth. Serena quickly reveals that Serena was one of the fairies to restore Earth's magic. She lets Serena go and informs her sisters about Serena and company. In a majority of episodes Alex only appears briefly in Magix and often hangs around Serena. However, she and her sisters go on a cruise over the location of the Seastar Pearl along with the Sailorix. The said cruise gets attacked by Siren and Crow with one of their monsters. The attack leads Alex and her sisters to reveal their true identities as women and fairies. After the battle, they retrieve the Seastar Pearl and it transforms into Seastarix, a form at the same level and ability as Harmonix. The pearl then goes to infinite ocean....... |-|Season 6 = Alex is only seen in the first episode of the season in the background of Luna's coronation ceremony. |-|Season 7 = Alex alongside her sisters and Kakyuu, help the Sailorix Club save four fairy animals on the restored Kinmoku but they are never seen again afterwords. Movies |-|Dark Abyss = World of Wonderful Sailorix |-|Season 2 = Alex only shows up for a period of time on face-to-face call with the Sailorix discussing how things have been on Kimoku. Appearance |-|Civilian = - Season 5= - Season 7= - Spin-off(s)= }} |-|Starlightix = |-|Seastarix = |-|Sirenix = Magical Abilities Trivia * The star Alex often calls her power from is Sirius B. ** This could be a potential nod to J.K Rowling's Harry Potter and one of the characters, Sirius Black. ** Her fairy-animal is also a black dog looking much like Sirius's animagus dog form. And her fairy animal is named Sirius Category:Fairy Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Characters (Sailorix Club) Category:21moon24 Category:Characters (WoWS) Category:Sailorix Club Category:Female Characters Category:Kinmoku